The Sleepover
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: As strange as this sounds, China is going to a sleepover with Tanith at Valkyrie's house, and learns a lot about how sleepovers work... Rated because of some possible language. A bad attempt at humor. Up for adoption...PM me if you want it!
1. Chapter 1

This entered my head completely randomly while I was reading an Artemis Fowl Fanfiction online. I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or characters. I don't even own the sixth book :'( FML

"Hold on for a moment, Valkyrie. You want me, China Sorrows, to come to a sleepover?"

"Yeah. Normally, I wouldn't ask you, but since the last time we saved the world, we're friends. So yes. I would like you to join me and Tanith for a night with my girl pals."

"Hmmm, as reluctant as I may be to admit it, we are friends...I will comply."

"...?"

"I will come."

"Yay!" Valkyrie screeched, making China nearly drop the phone.

"Never do that again!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. See you in two days."

"Goodbye." China hung up, then sighed internally. _What have I done?_

Okay, I know that was an exceedingly short chapter, but it was just a prologue. I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as I've finished this one. Oh, and this story has no links whatsoever to any of the stories, so no spoilers. Oh, and I'm not sure whether to make this a Chinduggery or Valduggery, so if (please!please please please) you review, give me some idea on where to go. And this is going to be like all my other fanfics, pointless and plotless. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, and I have decided on where this is headed. This one will be longer. Still no plot though, I can't write stories with plots. I guess plot bunnies have an aversion to me :'( Come back, Mr Plot Bunny! I need you! Ah well, moving on. To the story!

"Well...this is awkward!"

"Valkyrie, an awkward situation, such as this one, is made even more awkward by the fact that someone decides to mention how awkward said situation is."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It is accepted." It was a very awkward moment. Valkyrie sat in her Uncle's front room (Even though she was 18, she still thought of the house as her deceased Uncle's), with China. They were both waiting for the arrival of Tanith Low, who would bring the party on (Valkyrie) or cause strife (China). Finally, there was a knock on the front door. "Coming!" Valkyrie yelled, walking over to the door. "Hey, Tan!"

"Hi, Val. Ready for the chaos?"

"Been waiting all day."

"Well, you just got lucky, because Chaos has arrived!" She pushed past Valkyrie, and walked into the living room. Suddenly she froze. China gave a slight smile at the surprised Tanith, who exclaimed "OMG! China Sorrows, at a sleepover!" She tried to hold back the laughter, but wasn't very successful. After what seemed like an age to the two amused women, Tanith stopped laughing. "Yes, yes. Mock me all you like. Valkyrie can be very persuasive when she wants to be. She said she want a-what was it?"

"A night with my girl pals. And you, strangely, are one of them."

"Well, now that we're all here, what do you all want to do?"

"Valkyrie, I've never been to a sleepover before. I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing. You and Tanith must know something, though." Tanith's smile became lees of an amused one, and more of an evil grin. "China," She began sweetly. "Have you ever heard of a game called 'Truth or Dare'?" Now Valkyrie shared Tanith's look.

"I am vaguely aware of it's existence. I've never played it though."

"Do you know how to play?"

"Well, I'm not stupid. I know you have to answer a question truthfully, or do a task."

"Yes. The operative word being 'Truthfully'!" After saying this, Valkyrie and Tanith combined their magic and sent a truth spell towards China, who sat still and waited for it. _I suppose I deserve it._

"Sorry about that, China. But for someone with your background, a truth spell is necessary."

"I know." China said softly. "And, unusually, I don't mind."

"Now that that's out of the way, I think we should give her a demo. Tanith, truth or dare?"

"Oh no! You're the hostess of this sleepover!" Tanith protested, using her normal argument. "And that means you get the joy of going first!"

"Oh, joy." Valkyrie muttered. "Truth."

"What's the strangest thing you've ever done for a dare?" Tanith asked, suspecting it to be one of her own ideas. She was not disappointed.

"Go parachuting with Fletcher. That was a serious mistake."

"Yeah. I never want to see what your vomit looks like again." China, looking faintly ill, asked the other two if she could have an example of one of the dares. "Sure. Tanith, your turn!"

"Drat! I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"You got that right! I dare you to..." But China had other plans.

"I dare you to dress up as the grim Reaper, and ask for hugs around Haggard!" She said quickly.

"Wow, China. It seems like you have a real knack for this game. What's the forfeit?"

"Go swimming in a bikini"

"But it's the middle of December! I'll freeze?"

"So choose one."

"...Grim Reaper."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Third chapter up, guys. And thanks for all the nice reviews. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think I'd get any. I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to two people, my friend cloepurple14, for her lovely review and general awesomeness, and to my sister, who I don't think has an account...yet. Enjoy peoples!

Angry and determined, Tanith left Valkyrie's house, and marched down the road. A couple walked nearby. Tanith, feeling very ridiculous, leapt out in front of them, and said "Hello, you two. Can I have a hug?" The couple screamed and ran. Tanith shrugged, and continued down the road. "Can I have a hug please?" She asked a group of Teenagers, who gave her an odd look and ignored her. She continued like this for the next ten minutes, until Valkyrie, thinking she had received her punishment, called her back in. "Well, China," The annoyed swordswoman said upon entering the house. "You sure know how to dare."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Since you gave the last dare, it means you have to participate now. So, truth or dare?" China could see this coming, and had thought of the safest option. Or so she thought. "Truth." She had what they did with dares before. Valkyrie and Tanith shared an evil grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that. China, have you ever wished that your 'beauty' charm didn't work for girls?"

"Why?" China asked with a playful grin. "Are you coming onto me?" Valkyrie laughed.

"Good God no!" Tanith exclaimed. "I was merely wondering if you cared that the majority of girls seem to fall n love with you."

"Oh. Of course I'd wish that! What's the point in causing a vast majority of relatively straight people, and turning them homosexual? However, it's an unavoidable side effect." (A/N I have nothing against homosexuality, this just seemed to fit with China's character.)

"Okay, that was simple. Val's turn."

"Dare." Tanith had that evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to walk outside and ask out the first dude you see."

"What. The. Hell. Forfeit?" She asked hopefully.

"Ask out Skulduggery." A small, sharp, unnoticeable gasp came from China. She didn't know why, and prayed that no one had noticed. She didn't understand why Valkyrie asking Skulduggery out on a date seemed to bug her so much, but it did. She hoped with a passion she didn't know she was capable of, that Valkyrie chose the former. "Eww! No way!" China breathed an inaudible sigh. Valkyrie marched out of the room, leaving Tanith, holding a camera, and China to rush towards the window. "This'll be good." She whispered to China, who merely nodded. She was trying to control her now rapidly beating heart, and work out why it was beating so quickly. She felt confused, and didn't like the feeling, so she quickly became angry. This showed on her face, obviously, as Tanith said, after she had taken a photo of Valkyrie's red face, "Are you okay, China? You look kind of..."

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Oh, do I? Hey, look. Valkyrie's coming back. And she looks murderous." She tried to change the subject, and she thought she had been successful. As they made their way back to the main room, Tanith thought _I may have to find out why through the power of the truth._ Valkyrie walked back in very swiftly, and said sweetly "Tanith's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter, guys. Wow, seven reviews! That's the most for any of my fanfics! Congrats people, you are officially awesome! Love you guys, and keep reviewing :D please...

"I cannot believe you made me do that!" Tanith exclaimed, glaring at Valkyrie, who was doubled over laughing. "Christmas was three weeks ago. Why on earth would you decide to dare me to sing 'Well I wish it could be Christmas' in the middle of Haggard, I'll never know."

"Because, You Tube will love it."

"You didn't!" Tanith exclaimed. China stepped in, holding a video camera.

"She didn't. You are a surprisingly good singer."

"China Sorrows, give me the bloody camera!" China's tinkling laugh could be heard, even with Tanith launching herself towards the woman. She side-stepped, laughing even harder. Valkyrie got in the middle, before it could turn ugly. "Okay, guys. Game over."

"Hold on. We've had more turn than China. It's her turn." Tanith replied, gasping for breath.

"Truth." She was still wary of the dares they could think of. Tanith grinned, this was the answer she wanted. "Why did you look so angry earlier, when Val was doing her dare?"

"She looked angry?" Valkyrie asked, puzzled.

"Furious." Now she was interested. It wasn't everyday that China Sorrows showed any kind of emotion, but anger was the one she kept well under control. "Well?" Tanith prompted. _Damn damn damn! Why couldn't I hold it in? _Why did it have to be then, that Tanith saw her? What should she say? "Um..." She couldn't lie, not with the truth spell, so she'd have to try and avoid the question.

"Don't even think about avoiding the question." Warned Tanith. So much for that plan. She gave up.

"I'm sorry if this sound's a little vague, I'm still not too sure of the exact reasons why. However, I know the exact time I began to feel angry, and I know the rough reasons why. It was just after Valkyrie had been dared, when you gave her the forfeit." Seeing them about to interrupt, looks of understanding on their faces, she continued quickly. "It was at the thought of...and maybe...and possibly..."

"China?"

"Yes, dear?"

"That wasn't an answer."

"Oh. Well...it was at the though of Valkyrie and...Skulduggery." Just thinking about it brought the rage back to her mind.

"I knew it!" Tanith exclaimed. "I knew there was something going on with you two."

"But there isn't." China said softly, with a gentle sigh. "There never was."

"Oh China, don't sound so sad. I mean, really, how bad could it be?" China's voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Really? Hmm, let's see. I think I may have possibly developed feelings for a skeleton, who may be the only person on this planet that my love charm does not affect. Oh yes, it could be much worse. Oh, and let's not forget, the blackmailing material that you two began the game for in the first place. This day gets better and better."

"You-you have feelings for him?"

"Maybe..." All she got was stony glares. "Okay, fine! Yes I do."

"That's all we wanted you to admit. That's the game over." China sighed with relief. _Thank God they don't know._ "What movies do you have? Only, it's getting late..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. It was another awkward moment. "How about...the Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"I've never seen that film. Is it good?"

"Well, I only got it yesterday, so I haven't seen it either."

"Well, I'm up for it if you guys are."

"Cool."

"I have no objections." Well, she did, but wasn't going to say it out loud, for fear of an eternal teasing. But, if her memories served her, the main character was a Skeleton...

What did you think? Good, bad, boring, funny? You name it, type it, and send it to me in a review. Pweeeese...*throws you the puppy dog eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say, sorry for the lack of Chapters, I haven't been able to post, since I use my sister's laptop, and she's been doing all her homework now. I may be able to post once more before I go on half term, but then I'm going away, so no chapters for a while. Sorry guys, and thanks for being awesome :D

FFotLEP


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been held back by stuff. Hope you like. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but sorry if it's not working.

Chapter 5

"Man, this movie stinks! Seriously, Val, where did you find this shit?" Tanith complained.

"Shh!" Exclaimed Valkyrie and China angrily, turning annoyed faces towards the Swords woman.

"What? You like it too?" Tanith said, aiming her words at China. Then she got it. "It's because he's a skeleton, isn't it? She taunted. Valkyrie had had enough. "Oh my God, Tanith! Shut up before I set your head on fire!" That shut her up, fast. Tanith was proud of her hair. The film was just reaching Valkyrie's favourite part.

I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be

China couldn't help but relate this song to her relationship with Skulduggery. _How ironic, _she thought. _She's singing about a Skeleton who doesn't notice that she loves him I may as well be a zombie too. Except for how ugly that would make me, with rotting flesh and the bad smell._

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one 

It was at that moment that the power went out. Tanith immediately had her sword out, and was headed towards the front door. "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure it's just a power cut." But China suspected something else. Something worse. Her worst fears were confirmed when the ground burst open. A strange man with sun glasses on, had appeared in front of Valkyrie, who, China could see, was trying to bury her fear. "Sanguine!" She cursed, hatred burning in her eyes. "Hello, li'l lady. Ain't it just wonderful seein' you again." China felt like she needed to speak.

"If you want her, your going to have to get through us." She said bravely, her and Tanith taking a simultaneous step towards the two. "Sorry, love." He began, talking to Valkyrie. "But, as much as it pains me to do so, I'm not here for you today." Having said this, he sank back into the floor, causing the three girls to curse and watch the ground cautiously. "Fuck, where's he gone?" Tanith asked needlessly, as at that moment, the human mole had appeared right in front of China. "Hello, darlin'." He said, not noticing Tanith grip China's hand. "I hope you enjoy our travellin' and kidnappin' facilities." He grabbed China around the waist, causing her to swear loudly, and try to reach for a symbol on her back. "Hey now! None of that!" Sanguine exclaimed, twisting both her arms until they all heard a snap. Valkyrie was paralysed. Her friend was in trouble, and she couldn't move. _What kind of friend am I?_ But she knew she would just end up dead, if she interfered. She could she China's face, trying to hold back the tears, refusing to whimper despite the throbbing pain she felt in her lower arm. Instead, she felt Tanith's grip on her hand tighten, and winced. Valkyrie could only stand and watch as Sanguine sped China and, unbeknown to him, Tanith away.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Really, I'm considering giving up school for the next...three months to make up for it. I feel guilty that I abandoned this story. Kill. Me. Now. Unless you want to keep reading, in which case...don't.

Chapter six (Finally!)

"Why are we here, Sanguine? You sure do know how to destroy the perfect sleepover." Tanith said, annoyed that he had managed to take them by surprise.

"Well, don't let me keep y'all. Y'all ain't even supposed to be here. I was told to bring the beauty, and, while y'all is pretty, you ain't exactly beautiful."

"I don't know whether to gag or be pissed off."

"You're going to gag aren't you?" China asked the slightly nauseous swordswoman.

"Yes. Yes I am." Sanguine was leading them into an old castle, Serpine's old castle, China realised with a jolt. _So that's where he's been hiding._ It explained why there was rumours about Serpine's ghost being sighted. China wondered why she was being brought here, for it was obviously her that Sanguine, and whoever he was working for, wanted. It probably had something to do with her tattoos. The trio walked through an iron door, the two woman thrust forward, and found themselves in a...it could only be described as a cave. A cave with a lone light bulb swinging from the ceiling, and water dripping down the rocks. At the far end of the cave, nearly thirty meters off, was a cell, with two windows, probably made of reinforced glass. China could see that the metal was clearly titanium. Whoever had set this up, it wasn't the zombie, or vampire. At least, not on their own. China and Tanith were shoved towards the cell, and brutally thrown inside. China whimpered a bit, feeling her arms sway uselessly, and she tried to hold back tears, tears of weakness, of hopelessness, and of fear. Emotions she had never experienced before, and hoped never to again. She heard a clang, and all the light, save two dull white beams coming from the windows, was ejected from the room. They were left in near darkness.

China was curled up in a ball, with Tanith for warmth, when the door opened again. A tray of food was placed inside the room, along with a pitcher of...something. Upon further inspection, she realised it was wine, and the food, fish and bread, was cooked, even if it was cold. "Why do you think they gave us wine instead of water?" She asked Tanith, who probably had more experience in matters like this. She hoped.

"Well, if I was our kidnapper, I'd give us wine just before questioning them, or using some services they may have," Here she gestured at China's body, colourful with tattoos. "Just so they'd not be able to think clearly, and we'd have the edge. Then again, it's just as likely to be poisoned."

"It's not poisoned." Came a cold, cruel voice from the other side of the solid metal door. "We'd have no use for either of you if it was. Miss Low, unfortunately, you're not meant to be here. You are just lucky that Mr Sanguine convinced me to let you live." Tanith grimaced in distaste. "Otherwise, you'd be dead, and Miss Sorrows alone."

"And instead, I'm stuck here, with a person that doesn't particularly like me, eating cold food, and watching my arms sway around me because your little pet, Sanguine, managed to break my arms. So, I guess I must thank you for your... hospitality." Sarcasm dripped from her words, like the walls dripped with water. Or blood.

"You know, this would never have happened if you had not became a Heathen. You gave up on us, Miss Sorrows. In turn, we gave up on you. And now me must have our revenge." China's eyes widened when she heard that, and it struck her why that judgemental voice was a voice she recognised, if only just. She mouthed her guess at Tanith, whose own eyes widened, and she nodded towards the door. Understanding what she meant, China headed towards the door, and peered out of one of the foggy windows. Misty as it was, she could just make out the face of someone she had been friends with, right before her betrayal.

A/N Cliffhanger! Well, since I haven't updated in so long, all of my reviewers (start to finish) will get a dedication, and for my twentieth I will write them into a Skulduggery oneshot. Good luck, and may your swords stay sharp. (opps, wrong book...)


	8. Chapter 8

Finally had long enough to post this! Sorry people, but my sister wouldn't give me longer than half an hour on her laptop, and my (shorter) chapters take at least an hour. I wanted this one to be as long as possible, so it took a few days. I hope it was worth it.

Cloepurple14, to put you in a oneshot, I'll need your Skulpleas taken name, age, description, power, weapon (if you use one) and whether or not you have a relation in the stories. She was my twentieth review guys! Give her a pat on the back. (Obviously not literally, otherwise you'd need to know where she lives...pedo...only I can know that!)

Here's a list of all my reviewers so far!

Jussler (3)  
>cloepurple14(3)<br>Gianna Sparrow(2)

LythiaHarpen

Viola Midnight(2)

kisseddangelz

Onyx Shadows(2)

Cranium Mischief

Thanks so much! This chapter is for all of you people! And to the people who alerted/favourited this! Free popcorn to you all!

Chapter 7

Recap: "You know, this would never have happened if you had not became a Heathen. You gave up on us, Miss Sorrows. In turn, we gave up on you. And now me must have our revenge."

The cold metal door opened wide, knocking China backwards. She stumbled, and fell into Tanith, who grasped her arm and held her upright. A tall man stepped into the cell. "Good evening, ladies." Said Baron Vengeous, in a conversational tone. The two girls slid towards the far wall, and he got closer. "I bet you two are wondering how I survived." He said. The pair nodded, not trusting their voices. "I thought so. Well, by now, you'll both know how Skulduggery survived, don't you?" Again, the women nodded. Skulduggery had told them both. "Good. The same thing happened to me, except, since I wasn't burned, there was still flesh so I came back whole. And now, I have come to extract my revenge. You, Miss Low. Since you're not supposed to be here, I'll release you, if you tell me where I can find Skulduggery Pleasant, and Valkyrie Cain."

"Yeah, right. Do your worst."

"Very well. But I must begin with the traitor." He grabbed China by the arm, and frowned at its limpness. "I told Sanguine not to harm you more than necessary." The arm was covered in a blue light, and there was a cracking sound. The same thing happened to the other side. "How...how did you...?" China asked weakly, too surprised to speak properly.

"I was healed by a Necromancer. I have more power than you can imagine."

"Cliché much?" Tanith muttered. Baron Vengeous led China out of the door. The door banged shut.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay, I may have lied about that last chapter, it wasn't as long as I thought. I'm sorry, Gianna Sparrow. However, I promise that this one, the actual story part, will be more than a thousand words.

This is a torture chapter, so if any of you lovely readers are a bit squemish, don't read. I'm hoping this is still a T, but if it's not then please say so in a review, and I'll change the rating of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

China awoke to find herself in the same corridor she had passed out in, the night before. She could vaguely remember how she got there, mostly about Vengeous healing her arms. That explained the lack of throbbing in both of them. She tried to free herself from the chains tying her to the walls but, by the lack of glowing, knew there was no magic. She had either been bound or drugged. Probably the former. She began to feel anger coursing through her veins. What did he want with her? Apart from sating his incurable bloodlust. She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of...something grating against the door. It was too dark to see what it was, exactly. At the end of the corridor, a tiny pin-prick of light, most likely from a lamp, illuminated a tall, thin, bony man, dragging what seemed to be a large metal box behind him. As the man drew nearer, she recognised Vengeous, and guessed her punishment was about to begin. Vengeous stopped walking and turned around. His low voice echoed around the passage as he spoke. "China Sorrows. I never thought I'd see you here, locked away for my own private use." His words brought fear straight to her heart, but she tried her best to put on a brave front.

"Vengeous. What an unpleasant surprise. Well, I say surprise. It's not, really." She tilted her head, Skulduggery-fashion.

"No. It's really not." When he finished speaking, China gave up trying to hide her discomfort, and let out an audible sigh.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot how uncomfortable that position must be. Allow me." He waved his hand over her body, and the chains were broken. China fell to the floor, too weak to do anything else.

"W-what do you want with me?" She managed to force out, struggling to stand up. The man standing opposite her gave her a malicious grin.

"Revenge." He said. China could feel the fear begin to creep through her blood, almost paralysing her. She tried her best not to let this show on her face, and was probably successful, because Vengeous didn't say anything about it. He turned to the metal thing beside him, and took out a match. China could now guess that what he had with him was a small, portable furnace. She guess proved true, because Vengeous proceeded to light it. She became more scared as her mind, unbidden, thought about the possibilities of what could be about to happen to her. She saw Vengeous carelessly throw a metal rod onto the violent flames, and watched it begin to glow. "No." She said, in a voice stronger than she felt. "You can't do this. When Skulduggery finds you..." She trailed off, and her eyes widened as he held the rod close to her face. She could feel the heat radiating form it, and boy was it intense. The rod was so hot, it was white.

"Skulduggery won't even know. He'll think you're both at the brat's house."

"And she'll tell him."

"She can't." He waved his free hand, and a door slid back to reveal Valkyrie Cain, tied to a chair, hands bound with handcuffs, ring gone from her finger. "Valkyrie, what did he do to you?" She said compassionately. Then, for the first time, she saw Valkyrie's mouth. It was nailed closed. "Oh, Val." She sighed sorrowfully as her heart melted. Tears glazed her eyes as she saw the girl, weak and vulnerable as she was, struggling against her bonds, and China could see rope burns all across her arms and neck. She turned her attention to the evil thing in front of her. "I swear, if you've done anything else to her, or Tanith for that matter, I'll tear you limb from limb." He laughed, a demonic sound that grated against her ear drums.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to be making threats, China. I will give you one last chance to repent, or I will cause you more pain than you have ever imagined."

"You know, Tanith was right. You are cliché. But, since you asked so nicely, I will repent."

"Really?" The man sounded shocked. _He still has a lot to learn._

"Of course not! I'm ready for the pain." She replied. Then, for good measure, she spat in his face. This angered the man, as he immediately pressed the still glowing rod of metal to her forehead. China began screaming. The pain was white hot, like its cause, and was like a thousand daggers tearing at her flesh, searing her skin. At the same time, with his free hand, Vengeous took a knife from the furnace, also glowing white hot, and slowly pressed it into her back. Her dress was instantly burned, a hole appearing in the fabric. He kept pushing, hitting a rib in the process. As the metal touched bone, China buckled against the wall. She could feel the heat inside her, sealing the wound as it went deeper and deeper. She spasmed once, and fell to the floor again, writhing madly in agony. The knife fell to the floor, and Vengeous picked it up. China could faintly hear the sound of Valkyrie screaming through her sealed lips as she fought to remain conscious. The thought of the poor girl, screaming for her, roused her, and she won the fight. Vengeous took the knife back to China's body and, this time rolling her onto her back, pushed it between her collar bones, at the hollow of her throat. She screamed again, and felt her throat burn, both from the heat of the knife, and the force of the cry. China looked into Vengeous' eyes, and saw the bloodlust there. He smiled as he dragged the knife down slowly, straight down her chest, all the way to her belly-button. Her dress was destroyed. Again, the heat stopped any blood from leaving the wound, but it made the heat intensify. This meant that the cut, whilst not too deep, caused her more agony than a normal knife wound would. Vengeous stepped back to admire his handiwork, and said "I hope that was enough pain for you. It's only going to get worse." He turned around and, hauling the portable furnace behind him, walked away, waving another hand behind him to close the door between her and Valkyrie. China lay on the stone floor, sweat glistening all over her body. She couldn't think about any one thing for long, because her mind was too scrambled from the torture she had just endured. She unconsciously tried to stretch the dress to cover her exposed torso, but it didn't reach. The cut on the front of her body ripped even more, allowing blood to seep through the wound. She quickly focused on healing the tear in her flesh. She watched as blood trickled back into her body and became hotter, as muscle, flesh and skin knitted back together. The pain, the burning sensation wasn't anything compared to what she had just endured, but was still enough to cause her to wince. Fully healed, she crawled over to the wall and sat there, hugging her knees, whilst thinking _Skulduggery, where are you?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Meanwhile, at China's library...**

"China, where are you?" Skulduggery yelled, wandering around the shelves. "I need to talk to you!" He stopped as he saw a note on the door that led up to her apartment. It read:

_Sorry, I'm not in at the moment. I have gone away, and will not return until tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience, anI'll know if anything has gone missing. _

_China Sorrows, 20th January._

Skulduggery was puzzled. But, that was two days ago. She should be back. Unless..." Quickly, he took out his phone, and rang a number. Valkyrie's. There was no response, only voice mail. "Dammit! What could have happened, Val's phone is always on." He tried Tanith's and China's, again to no avail. His phone started ringing. He prayed to hear one of his female friends' voices. Instead, it was Ghastly. "Did you speak to her?" He asked immediately. "Ghastly, meet me round Gordon's. I think we have a problem." His voice was deadly calm, like the tranquillity before a storm. Ghastly hung up. Skulduggery walked quickly back out of the building, locking the door behind him. He reached the Bentley, and got in. He drove towards the mansion, as fast as the old car would let him. After all, there was some moments where ignoring the speed cameras was just necessary.

"So, why did you want me, Skul? Only, I was kinda busy. And why not Erksine, either?"

"Because, I can't get hold of China, Val or Tanith. I think they've been taken." Ghastly scoffed, obviously not believing.

"Skulduggery, I know why you would be worried, I am too, but let's not blow this out of proportion. How likely is it, really, that they could have all been abducted, and us not know it?"

"Well...okay, I'll admit, there was a low possibility, but who knows how many times that has happened before. I say, let's just check out some of the hide outs that people like Serpine, Vengeous and the 'Revengers' used, and then I'll feel better. After all, it's not like China to leave her library for lonmger than necessary." Ghastly was now smiling at his friend's foolishness.

"Skulduggery, you know you just miss her."

"Watch it Bespoke. I do not like false accusations." Gahstly's grin got bigger.

"Hey, what do you mean? All I meant was that you haven't seen your partner in what, four days? You must be missing her."

"Oh."

"Why, who did you think I meant?" Ghastly teased. He loved annoying Skulduggery, to the point where you could say it was a hobby.

"..."

"I'm sorry?

"Never mind."

"Good. Now, let's go get your girlfriend back, so you can have your peace of mind back." He ran away, laughing.

"BESPOKE!"

A/N Yes, sorry, short. And I know I'm dragging it out, I'm sorry if this is officially my hobby. I need it to last as long as possible. I know it's not great, writing from a male perspective is so much harder than a female. This will be 100% Chinduggery, don't worry :D Peace to the world!

BTW, Cloepurple14, I am writing your 1-shot, it just may take a while. Promis eit will be up before Christmas though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N I'm sorry again for the shortness, and for how long I've been away. I guess life caught up with me, homework, stuff...

Anyway, I was going to torture Tanith in this chapter, but considering how much she is tortured in the books, I think that's a little unfair...

Tanith was alone. For quite a while, she had been sat in the corner of the cell, longing for the safety of China Sorrows. She could hear faint sounds, like that of screaming, but she couldn't be sure because of the distance. She waited like that, for many an hour. China didn't return. Fear crept through Tanith's veins; She could be dead for all the swords-woman knew. Or he could have scrambled her mind and unleashed her onto the castle, to find any horror that could lie within. She refused to give a physical indication of how petrified she truly was, just in case she was being spied upon. Time passed.

Tanith was still alone when she heard someone approaching her cell. They walked quickly but not running. She prayed it was China. She still hadn't shown up, and Tanith was terrified that something had happened to her. The footsteps got closer. Just as she was about to yell, she heard a voice she knew and loved. "Tanith!"

"Ghastly?" She yelled back, hoping against hope that she wasn't hallucinating. "I-I'm o-over h-h-here!" It shocked her just how much her voice shook. She heard the footsteps move closer still, and a muttered "Blast! Titanium." Titanium withstood all fire, water and air magic, and he obviously wasn't going to use earth. Not after last time. Tanith gulped, then she had an idea. She leaned towards the door, and mumbled the plan to her beloved. He gave his consent. She felt the air in the room all focus on the lock, and knew Ghastly was at work. She wondered, briefly, if Skulduggery was there, or if he was looking for China. Probably the latter. That also explained why Valkyrie wasn't there, yelling encouragement. She'd be with Skul. She could hear Ghastly grunting in focus, and heard the click that meant the lock had given under the air key Ghastly had created. The door opened, and a bright light shone into Tanith's face. She yelped in pain. "Ahh! Get that thing out of my face!" She shouted, eyes burning.

"Sorry." A gentle and tender voice replied.

"G-Ghastly? Are y-you really there?" She managed to stutter out.

"Yes, Tanith. I'm here." Without another word, she leapt towards him, and buried her face in his chest. She held him so tight, she crushed him, and he reacted badly. "OWW!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Tanith apologised, and reached up to kiss him on the forehead. "Where's the others?" She asked, releasing him from her vice-like hold.

"Skul's looking for China, and Valkyrie."

"Isn't she with you?"

"No. We thought she was here." Worry was evident on Ghastly's face.

"But, that means..." Tanith started trembling. "Vengeous already has her!"

"We have to hurry!"


End file.
